Kisses
by Chibi AngelStar
Summary: Now what could Malik possibly want with Seto...? A kiss, maybe? :: MalikSeto


D Okay, here goes. This IS a Malik/Kaiba. No like? Too bad! No throwing stuff, 'kay? ;p You can leave, though.

Anyway! I've seen so many Yu-Gi-Oh episodes, I forgot if Seto and Malik ever dueled. I also am not very sure if The Winged Dragon of Ra is stronger than Obelisk the Tormentor. Argh! Oh, well. I hope you enjoy this mess of insanity.

Malik is Marik and Marik is Yami no Marik. Malik IS a hikari.

--

"We'll find out soon enough, _Marik_." Seto sniggered, "I sacrifice my three monsters for Obelisk the Tormentor!"

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots." Marik snorted, annoyed with Seto's cockiness.

He had to remember he was doing this for his hikari. What did Malik want with Seto anyway? He could want his Egyptian God Card, but he seemed _way_ to enthusiastic for that. Malik didn't jump all over the place, whine, and nearly rip his yami to pieces for an Egyptian God Card. So what made him so special?

Marik grinned as Seto ended his turn, too stuck in his gloating to realize his stupidity.

"Alright, Kaiba, you want to play this game? Okay. I summon my almighty Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Light filled that sky and as the smoke cleared, Seto Kaiba was smirking wildly.

"What have you got to say now, _Marik_?"

Marik's face was shadowed over, only to hide the large smirk he held on his face,

"Look," he pointed.

Looking back at the cleared smoke, Seto suddenly noticed that both gods were still on the field. But he soon also took note of the fact that his Obelisk was… shattering.

"Nooo!" Seto shouted, shielding himself from the smoke Obelisk's defeat had left.

"I don't believe this." Seto hissed, following Marik.

Of course he wasn't happy about losing, but he was a man of his word. He had no earthly idea what Malik, Marik, or whoever had wanted with him, but he was about to find out.

"**Don't** make yourself at home." Marik smirked at his corniness and left the KC CEO in the large dining room.

Seto was mildly shocked by the clean and tidiness of the house. He had thought that living with both Malik and Marik would result in a broken, burnt house with shattered windows and makeshift walls. Either Isis was doing a hella-good job taking care or someone was stealing some pretty expensive-looking stuff.

"…"

Seto looked up the stairs, his eyes landing on the more innocent of the bunch. Violet eyes watched back at Seto before disappearing behind the corner.

Malik grinned as he glanced at the interest that sparked in the brunettes' sapphire eyes. It was, truthfully, all a trap. He knew Seto was a fish on a hook when left a few clues. Though Malik had never really liked fishing anyway….

"What do you want?"

Malik jumped at the voice, turning quickly. Seto was towering over him, a stalking stare in his eyes.

Malik's shocked expression was rapidly replaced with a smile, "Awe, you don't look happy to see me, Seto-kun."

"I'm not," Seto glared at the blonde, "And don't ever call me that again."

"Whatever you say… Kaiba-_san_."

"I've got things to do- what do you want?" Seto repeated, rolling his eyes.

He raised an eyebrow as Malik cupped his face; bring him down to the blonde's level.

"I…. want a kiss," Malik whispered, his eyelashes brushing against the CEO's cheek in a soft manner.

Seto was quiet for a little while, the butterfly kiss tickling his cheek, and apparently his brain too. It suddenly all came crashing down.

"What?" He yelled sharply, tearing away from the gentle hold only to be held in it again.

Malik reached out again, taking hold a little more forceful this time. He pressed his body against the stunned brunette, forcing him back to where he was stuck between Malik and the pale creamy orange walls.

"Mmm!" The shout was muffled by Malik's bearing his lips down on Seto's.

There was giggling and snickering in the background and Seto immediately pushed Malik away, glaring at the blonde.

"Oh, don't worry about me," Isis continued to giggle, carrying the basket of laundry into her room.

Seto's glare darkened as he straightened his jacket. He then turned to Malik and grabbed him by his collar.

"Don't you ever do that again." He hissed, dropping him to the carpeted floor.

"Oh, come on. You know you liked it. You're blushing." Malik smirked, grabbing Seto's arm and pulling the brunette down on top of him.

Seto grunted and pushed against Malik's violet vest, resisting with his one-sided hate for the boy. But as Malik continued to nibble at Seto's neck, the CEO's defense was slowly breaking down.

"Uh-urn…." A light mewl escaped Seto's lips and he gave away.

Malik grinned, one hand on Seto's back and the other feeling up the long, leather-clad leg. In return, Seto tangled his fingers into Malik's hair, tugging and pulling. They were completely oblivious to Marik.

"Oh, get a room!"

Go, creamy orange-colored objects! XD I just thought that'd be a good place to stop. After all, you can use your imagination and wonder what'll happen after they get a room… and a lock.


End file.
